Cait-napped
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Caitlin has been kidnapped and Barry is determined to find her. But there is more to this kidnapper than what is expected, especially when the kidnapper gets attacked, and Caitlin still with her. Not the best summary but good story.
(Name to be determined)

* * *

Summary: Caitlin has been kidnapped and Barry is determined to find her. But there is more to this kidnapper than what is expected, especially when the kidnapper gets attacked, and Caitlin still with her. Not the best summary but good story.

* * *

AN: This is my first story for 'The Flash' and my first story for a TV show so please be gentle with it. I usually don't do stories for TV mainly because it is just harder for me, but the show 'The Flash' is so awesome I just had to make one. Also I am a hardcore Barrysnow shipper and I really wanted to write something for them. Also, if anyone has an idea of what I could make the title of this be I would love to hear it. Also I wish to make this fact clear, I have only seen season 1 and season 2 episode 17 so far which confused me very much. I am not even sure when I want this to take place mainly because I am unaware of season 2's events. But I will be binge watching season 2 today and tomorrow probably, possibly Tuesday as well but I will catch up than be less confused. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Taken

* * *

It was just a typical Wednesday in Central city, or as typical as it get's. It is about 11 o'clock at night, kinda chilly out, streets practically deserted. Dr. Caitlin snow came walking out of Jitters, holding a cup of coffee and enjoying the scene of Central city at night.

She was all calm until her phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was Barry calling her.

"Hello?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey, just, seeing what your up to." Barry responded, sounding just a tad nervous.

"Just got some coffee from Jitters and now on my way home." Caitlin answered.

"Well hey, if you want, I can give you a lift. We both know the streets can be very dangerous, especially at night." Barry said, Caitlin giggling at his comment.

"Yes, but I'm a big girl, I can assure you, I'll be fine." Caitlin responded, unaware that she was very wrong.

That is because up on the rooftops watching her, is a girl in a black cloak with the hood up. The only indication that she is a girl is that she is wearing white sneaker wedges. She is slowly walking across the rooftops on the edge following Dr. Snow, waiting to make her move.

"No Barry, I am telling you I don't need you to come and get me." Caitlin said again to Barry offering her once more.

"Look Barry, as your personally physician, I recommend that you stop worrying about me and worry about yourself for a bit." Caitlin added after a minute, the cloaked figure on the rooftops crouching on the corner of one of the rooftops, moving her cloak so they were placed in the middle of her back.

Moving her cloak revealed her to be in white capri's along with a white dress that had a circular collar that was low enough so it wasn't agaisnt her neck, but high enough not to reveal cleavage. The sleeves ended in the middle of her forearms, the skirt ending at her mid thigh, the style of the skirt kinda like one an ice skater would wear. Also on her back there was an oval shape whole in her dress to reveal her back, and in that open space on her back were two big white feathered wings, the right one having an arrow in it towards the top. Her face still hidden by the hood of her cloak, and around her necklace a silver locket and her wrist a pure white chain bracelet.

"Barry I am telling you, I will be fine." Caitlin said into her phone sounding a tad agitated but still with playfulness in it. The girl on the roof, outstretched her hand, her eyes growing a bright blue and her hand giving off a blue glow as well.

"Look, I'll call you when I-" She was cut off by a weird blue sphere forming around her.

"Caitlin? Are you alright?" Barry asked still on the phone.

"Okay, I might need some help now. AHHH!" Caitlin screamed as started to move and very fast, which also made her drop her phone and it dropped through the shield onto the ground somehow.

Barry super speeded to Jitters in his Flash suit, and did a permiter search of the area. As he sped around, at some point he noticed on the ground. He rushed to it and picked it up, realizing it was Caitlin's phone, mainly because it was still in the middle of a call with him.

"Caitlin." He said desperately and worriedly, starting to speed around the city in search of Dr. Snow.

* * *

AN: And done. I am sorry this is short but I hope it at least intriguing. Also I will try to update soon, probably after I catch up. I am very excited for how this story will go and feed back but please be gentle. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
